


Where You Belong

by vamptramp0348



Series: All The Stars [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: A good ole Spacedogs smut one shot





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm in control, when you give me your body, yeah  
> I feel our souls burnin' up when I'm, inside of you and I  
> And I'ma leave a mark, just to remind you  
> Where you belong, baby  
> Give me your all, scream as loud as you want"
> 
> \- The Weeknd "Where You Belong"

Adam shivered feeling Nigel's lips kiss down his spine then he'd get to the top of his ass and run his tongue back up to his neck, Adam let out an exhilarated gasp "Does my baby like that?" Nigel whispered into his ear then nipped at the lobe gently "You make me feel so many things...my stomach is in knots right now not knowing what you'll do next"

"Mmm that's the fun of this isn't it? Not knowing" he laid over Adam's backside when he was fully lowered Adam could feel the hardened tip of Nigel's prick poking into the crack of his ass "Are you going to give it to me?" Adam tried to brace himself making Nigel smile he wasn't going to be predictable.

"You can talk dirtier than that can't you beautiful?  Let daddy hear you speak nasty to him"

Adam's cheeks blushed a rosy color pink "Why do you call yourself daddy? I don't want to think of my father when I'm doing this with you"

He closed his eyes as Nigel nuzzled into the crook of his neck with kisses and bites "I'm older than you and I'm the dominate one.  You're my pup, cub or whatever have you but I'm daddy and I want you to call me that when we're fucking.  That's a word you now know well isn't it?" Nigel said taking his cock and rubbing it up and down Adam's crack making him pant with desire.

"I...I don't really like using that word and I'm not comfortable calling you daddy" he made a painful face and squeaked out a hurt noise as Nigel bit down hard on his shoulder, Adam had come to know through many arguments with Nigel that wasn't him being cruel but out of arousal and Adam had adapted to his bedroom manners and had found his dick grew hard from it as well.

"Don't be a bad boy Adam, I'll leave you tied to this bed while I sleep on the fucking couch and you can lay here suffering with a fucking hard on"

Adam whimpered he certainly didn't want that again "What'd you want me to do?"

"First what's my name?" Nigel had his face next to Adam's his fingers running through Adam's tresses "NNigel" he knew it was the wrong answer but he knew what Nigel would do next.  Sure enough Adam jumped with excitement when Nigel slapped his ass cheek "You fucking playing with me?" he grabbed a fistful of Adam's hair.

Adam panted harder his cock had turned to stone "Now what's my name?" he gave Adam another chance he smiled "Daddy!" he cried out and Nigel immediately loosened his fingers in Adam's hair.

"You did that on purpose didn't you baby?  Seems you've found your kinky side, daddy loves that" he went back to rubbing his cock between Adam's cheeks then spanked it against the flesh.  Adam was getting anxious and tired of being teased he moved his hips below Nigel trying get the cock "Tell daddy what you want"

"I want you inside me, please no more teasing me" he said in such an innocent little boy voice "No, that's now how I want you to ask"

He wanted Adam to be vulgar and speak from his desires he flicked his tongue across his lips "I want you to fuck me, fuck me daddy"

Nigel closed his eyes with a satisfied smile "That's my boy. Now you just tell daddy when you want him to fuck you harder" he brought his fingers to his lips and spat on his fingers then proceeded to rub the saliva between Adam's cheeks, he teased the hole with his middle finger rubbing in circles and prodding it a little "Nooo, with your...cock" Adam whined and Nigel was done playing games.

He guided his cock into Adam and began thrusting with brute force Adam couldn't imagine begging Nigel to go harder he already felt filled and like he was going tear him apart.  Nigel placed both hands on either side of Adam under his arms to steady himself while rode him "You are the fucking best lover I've ever had baby.  I truly fucking mean that, you have been so good for me I never want another baby"

Adam couldn't speak only pant and move his hips to meet Nigel's thrusts "Unnnhhhh" Adam managed to groan out as Nigel increased his speed until his balls slapping against Adam's could be heard "Fuck!" Nigel shouted fucking harder into Adam "Don't...stop!" Adam gasped. Nigel leaned in closer to Adam's back he wrapped his arms around his torso resting his hands against Adam's chest.  "FUCK! DADDY IS GONNA CUM BABY!"

"Cum...fuck please cum!" Adam threw his head back reaching his hand behind his and Nigel's head to grab Nigel by the hair as he pressed forward one final time then filled Adam with his hot semen.  Adam continued to jerk Nigel by his hair out of frustration "You need daddy to take care of it don't you?" he let go immediately and Nigel gave him room to flip around so he could give him a blowjob.  But before Nigel did he laid over top of Adam to kiss his lips "I need to cum it hurts"

Nigel kissed his way down and licked up the pre-cum that soaked Adam below his navel.  His cock was swollen and bright red it had taken some abuse against the top blanket Nigel would treat it delicately.  Adam's eyes the second Nigel's lips touched the tip he worked them around the head then took it past his lips and massaged his tongue all over.  After every last inch was inside of Nigel's mouth Adam reached down to grab onto the covers to prepare for the sucking and when Nigel began the panting had began again.

Adam couldn't contain his moans or shouts of ecstasy as his experienced lover serviced him "Fuck! I'm going to cum...oh fuck! Oh God!" Adam yelled "NIGEL, FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" his swearing made Nigel suction tighter until he felt it begin to throb and a hot spurt hit the back of his throat.  As soon as the release Adam let go of the blankets and his body relaxed he was going pleasantly numb.  Nigel swallowed every drop then licked and gave his cock kisses before crawling beside him, Adam was half asleep Nigel stroked his cheeks with his knuckles "You make me feel so good" he said sheepishly Nigel smiled, "You make me feel good too"

Adam rolled over to his side and wrapped an arm around Nigel's abdomen "I'll always make you feel good Adam. Always."


End file.
